Artistic Help
by chevykkj
Summary: Sasori is a 19 year old successful artist, Deidara on the other hand is nothing more than a 17 year old wannabe artist. Once they meet can Sasori teach Deidara the tricks of the trade? Eventual sasodei yaoi.
1. Lives of artists

**OK this is my first fanfiction, and it involes Sasodei YAOI don't like don't read.**

**I do not own Naruto, or Three Days Grace Animal I've Become**

**Enjoy! :)**

** Downtown**

** Chapter 1**

It was 4 o'clock Monday morning when Sasori finally felt that his new masterpiece was complete. Perfect. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his back out before lazily getting up. He yawned and began walking to the staircase on his right, but not before taking on last glance at his newly finished painting. After that last piece of proof that it was perfect, he opened the old wooden door with a creak and trudged down the petite staircase. He yawned as he made his way down, reopening his eyes to see his beloved canine companion at the bottom of the staircase greeting him. "Hmm morning to you to." he said with a smile as he bent down to pat the Dalmatians white and black spotted fur, "I'm going to bed now, you don't need water do you?" The female dog gave a little whine and made its way over to the door on her right signalling that she too wanted to sleep. Sasori smiled and followed her actions of plopping on the bed. He snuggled into the cotton sheets 'another job well done' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep for the many more hours to come.

He hated it with an utter passion. It wasn't the animals he hated, hell he was one of the biggest animal lovers out there, it was the work, the wasted time that he could be using to create art. He sighed inwardly as he came back from the backroom of the veterinary office carrying a prescription for one of his dad's client's sick cat. He placed it harshly in front of the receptionist and asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Is this is?" "Oh, yes!" she replied gratefully, "Thanks for getting it for me, Deidara you know how swamped I am in work these days." "Yeah it was no big deal, anytime, un." he replied a little irritably "Oh yes and Deidara." Keisha the receptionist spoke up again, "Your father wanted to see you before you leave today; he said something about helping giving a pesky puppy a vaccination." "K, I'll go see him, thanks, un" and with that he left the building not bothering to see what his father had wanted, it was his father's job not his, and plus he had much work to do.

"Hmmhm..." Was the only muffled sound that escaped Sasori's mouth as Jewel wriggled her way under his arms, nudging his face as a sign to wake up. "Ok, ok I'm up" he groggily wiped his weary eyes, clearing his vision, only to see a set of large black eyes staring back at him. He sighed with a smile as he propped himself up into a sitting position on his bed. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed, 12.45 p.m. He turned his head sharply around, "Was it really necessary to wake me up this early?" He asked in a somewhat demanding voice. The Dalmatian only whined and then jump off the bed and scurried to the door, indicating that she needed something. "Alright," he fully got himself out of bed and opened the door making his way to the kitchen, as Jewel was directing him; she then halted and pointed her nose to her water dish. Sasori understood as he bent down and lifted up the bowl bringing it to the sink he noticed a pink slip of paper attached to the fridge door. He walked closer to examine it, he had been too occupied in his work lately and forgot what information the little card held. Once realizing what it was he gave a soft chuckle and turned to face his companion, "Looks like someone has a check-up today."

"Are you serious!?" Panted Deidara, "There's no way, were doing that exam next Wednesday, un." he finished almost completely out of breath. "No, I'm serious man; I wouldn't lie to you about a history exam." The equally tired Hidan replied. "Shit! ... "Deidara breathed as both males continued their jogging along with the rest of their schoolmates. "I'm skipping." Deidara replied quickly, "And I'll do it after school, I'll say I had to help my dad with an emergency surgery or something." By now Hidan showed pure amazement on his face. "You? Skip? As if!" Deidara's emotion dropped "Look, I don't mean 

anything offensive by it; I'm just saying skipping isn't your thing. Plus who would accept a 'skipper' into a fancy art school like Goldendancer, no offense just pointing out the obvious." Hidan said in a cocky tone. Deidara inwardly sighed; even his best friend seemed to be getting on his bad side these days. He hated school and the only reason he didn't skip with Hidan was because he wanted to be a famous well known artist and the only way to accomplish that is graduating from Goldendancer Fine Arts Academy. But in order to graduate you need to first get in; therefore you need good grades, in not just art but every other damned subject under the sun. "Well, it's not as if I'm gonna get caught, I have you after all and you were probably planning on skipping fourth period anyway, un." "Yeah, yeah make me do all the work." The gym teacher, Might Guy had just blown the whistle indicating the end of warm-ups and onto the rest of the period, soccer. "Please Hidan, un." Deidara begged over the beaming voice of the coach, "You don't have to beg me I'm just teasing you, sometimes you're so oblivious" Hidan laughed, "Yeah, yeah I get that a lot, un ..." and with that the game began, 'God' Deidara thought, if only it was an exam for gym, then I wouldn't feel so bad about skipping, un.'

After a regular afternoon, well morning by Sasori's standards, he began his newest piece. Upstairs in the raggedy old attic of his 18th century style townhouse, with the large circular window, or as he like to call it his 'Art Room'. The immense window, was always occupied by a certain canine, on its window seat whenever Sasori worked in the daytime, and occupied by himself whenever he got frustrated with his soon to be masterpieces. Sasori was an artist; he painted beautiful paintings ones that would fly off the shelf at the local bookstore at which he sold them at as soon as word got out about them. It wasn't as if he was 'that' famous or anything, well at least not for his paintings, most of his fame came from the puppets he made for the local puppet theatre. They were beautifully hand sculpted, and they in themselves were what brought the old puppet theatre downtown back to life, even if it was only little children and their parents who appreciated them. Sasori sighed, he didn't care as long as he could admire his work himself, but at least his hard work got him the rent payed. Sasori was quickly jolted from his train of thought as Jewel began nudging his arm gently at first, but then more firmly. Sasori would have been pissed at the interruption had he not look at the time 4.00 p.m, time for their daily walk around town. Sasori put his pencil down, stretched and stood up, following his companion down the stairs into the kitchen. It was there he was reminded of Jewel's appointment at 5.15 p.m. 'Perfect' He thought, 'That's plenty of time for a walk and to drop off last night's work.' With that thought finished, he picked up Jewel's leash and his newest masterpiece and together, they strode out the door.

Deidara was leaning against one of the many medical cabinets at his father's clinic. It turns out he choose not to skip after hearing from Konan that the exam wasn't too difficult, so he took the chance. In the end he felt he did pretty well, so he wasn't too worried about one mediocre mark anyway, he'll just have to make it up next assignment. He removed his eyes from the pap lit he was reading to glance at the clock, 4.56 p.m. He then smiled, 'Only three more appointments, un' he thought 'then I can finally leave this goddamn place and do something important.' He was awoken from his thoughts as he heard Three Days Grace's 'Animal I've Become' being played, his cell. He dug his hand down the front pocket of his pants to retrieve the vibrating electronic. Tobi was clearly written on the caller display, which made Deidara sigh 'What the hell does he want now?' Regretting the answer to his thoughts, he 

answered the phone; "Hello" he spoke with a monotone voice "Hiii sempai! Are you coming with us to the movies tonight?" Tobi said over excitedly "Movies?" Deidara asked suspiciously, "whose going?" Tobi laughed, "Everyone silly! You, me Konan and Hidan, who else?" "Right, I'll come, what time?" Deidara's mood had dropped; this would seriously cut into his art and studying time. "Hidan's picking us up at eight, I'm so glad you're coming sempai, you'll sit beside me right? During the movie I mean." Deidara sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "Sure, whatever, see you at eight, un." "Bye sempai!" and with that he hung up. 'Damn' he thought, 'I'll never get anything done with all this crap I have to put up with, un.'

4.59 p.m 'Not enough time to give Itachi a visit at the hospital, I'll have to do it after the vet's.' Sasori thought as he and Jewel continued their slow paced walk along one of the many downtown streets all the while the soft current of the wind playing with Sasori's red locks. It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, the air was cool but the sun was shining and all the remanding snow was melting into slush. They continued their daily strode until reaching the local bookstore were Sasori tied Jewel's leash to the nearby bike rack. "Don't worry" he assured her, "I won't be long." With that he opened the glass door and stepped into the bookstore, earning a small whine from Jewel. With his newest painting in hand he walked up to the front desk, only to be greeted by the store's inherit and personal friend, Kakuzu. The money loving nineteen year old, was the same age as Sasori, his emerald eyes were like those of a cat and his medium length shaggy black hair was like that of a wet dog. "Hey there Sasori long time no see, got a new painting I see." He greeted, "Yeah," he said handing the painting to Kakuzu for his inspection, "sorry I don't have time to stay and chat, but I have things to do today." "Hmm, this one's fabulous Sasori, your defiantly gonna make a good four fifty five or so on it." He said smiling while placing the painting down, "Don't worry I won't waste your time, but you are at least coming to the meeting tonight right? Nine o'clock sharp? ""Yeah I'll be there but what about Itachi?" "C'mon Sasori you know it's not safe to have a meeting in a friggen hospital, anyone could hear us." Kakuzu said sharply, almost scolding. Sasori sighed, "I'm not retarded I know that, I just think that Itachi at least has the right to know what's going on. Just because he's stuck in a hospital bed doesn't mean that we disown him until after he's healed. After all he got that broken leg from helping _us_ if you don't remember." Sasori replied angrily, it didn't take much to get his temper flaring. "Yeah I know that, but I'm sure he'll be out soon then we can fill him in when he's at home where there's privacy." "Yeah" Sasori said while turning around, "well I'm still gonna to see him tonight. I'll see you at the meeting." "Alright, but you better not tell him anything, or Pein will have your ass." Kakuzu replied with a hint of teasing in his voice, as the glass door slammed shut. Kakuzu sighed picking up the fairly large painting and hanging on the wall were the last two hundred once hung.

'Ok,' Deidara began inwardly, 'If I leave right after the next appointment then I'll be home by 5.30, then by the time I finish my homework it'll be around 7 o'clock leaving me with only an hour, un...' Deidara hated when this happened, it seemed that every time he had a perfect idea for a sculpture he either had to work late at his dad's office or go hang out with his friends. It's not that he didn't like hanging out with his friends in fact he thoroughly enjoyed it, they just always seemed to want to hang out when he had work to do but he still went anyway knowing that in the end he'd have fun. 'Oh well at least I'll still 

have forty-five minutes to get a good start on it, that way at least I won't forget my idea.' He walked behind the secretary's office desk to take a peek at the next, and his last patient for the day. A dog and nevertheless a Dalmatian, 'Oho what do we have here? I didn't know anyone around town had a fancy dog like a Dalmatian, probably some rich jack-ass, un' Deidara concluded. Oh well it was his last patient so he could care less, he would most likely just think about his new sculpture idea the whole time anyway.

Sasori and his canine companion strode into the veterinary clinic and up to the secretary desk. There they check in and were told that they'd have to wait for the next appointment before them to finish. Sasori was pissed. The one thing he hated in the world the most was waiting, and having to wait with a twenty-four year old secretary flirting with you, made it all the worst. Sasori hated the extra attention and on top of that he hated women, not all of them but most of them, other than the canine kind but still he managed to bear through the eight minute wait trying to focus his mind else ware. That's when a person stepped out of the once closed door to the veterinary's room. 'Finally' Sasori's thoughts screamed as the lady and her Pomeranian said their thanks to 'Mr. Iwa' and a 'Deidara' and made their way to the secretary to pay their fees. Sasori laughed inside at the sadden look on the secretary's face because of his departure nevertheless he made his way to the door the lady and her dog were once behind. Sasori stopped in the doorway as he heard two people talking, "Ok dad, it's just a regular check up right?" "Yeah, you know what to do same old same old." This peeked his interest he recognized the second voice as Mr.Iwa but he'd never heard the first but it was pretty obvious that it must be Mr.Iwa's son.

1


	2. Opportunity

**Chapter 2 ******

**Sasori and Deidara finally meet, so please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto blah blah blah...**

Sasori and his canine companion strode into the veterinary clinic and up to the secretary desk. There they check in and were told that they'd have to wait for the next appointment before them to finish. Sasori was pissed. The one thing he hated in the world the most was waiting, and having to wait with a twenty-four year old secretary flirting with you, made it all the worst. Sasori hated the extra attention and on top of that he hated women, not all of them but most of them, other than the canine kind but still he managed to bear through the eight minute wait trying to focus his mind else ware. That's when a person stepped out of the once closed door to the veterinary's room. 'Finally' Sasori's thoughts screamed as the lady and her Pomeranian said their thanks to 'Mr. Iwa' and a 'Deidara' and made their way to the secretary to pay their fees. Sasori laughed inside at the sadden look on the secretary's face because of his departure nevertheless he made his way to the door the lady and her dog were once behind. Sasori stopped in the doorway as he heard two people talking, "Ok dad, it's just a regular check up right?" "Yeah, you know what to do same old same old." This peaked his interest he recognized the second voice as Mr.Iwa but he'd never heard the first but it was pretty obvious that it must be Mr.Iwa's son.

'Of course another emergency house call,' Deidara thought as his father left, 'sometimes I think he just likes to see me suffer. Well at least this isn't hard, I'm sure I'll forget something though...' His train of thought came to a stop once he noticed the other presence in the room. He turned around to be greeted by a not to pleasant looking red head, and a fairly calm Dalmatian sitting beside the male that appeared to be its owner who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Taking over the family business, I'm guessing" The redhead began while him and his canine friend strolled towards the check up table, "you better know what you're doing, brat." The redhead warned, but Deidara was unfazed he was more caught up in the fact that someone who looked to be no more than sixteen at the most had the nerve to call him a brat.

"First of all" Deidara began trying to keep his temper within himself, "you have no right to call your apparent elder a 'brat' second I know what I'm doing, I wouldn't be here if I didn't and third of all," by now Deidara had let his anger be seen by the other, "I am not and never will take over this damn godforsaken business."

After letting that out of his system Deidara began his job not caring about the other in the room he began to help lift the Dalmatian onto the check up table. Sasori on the other hand was amused by Deidara's little act and at the same time amazed by the way Jewel seemed to automatically warm up to him and trust him. "Ok, ok calm down, but let's get one thing straight you are not my elder I'm yours 

umm..." "Deidara, and there's no way that you're over sixteen and I'm seventeen therefore... just never mind..." Deidara trailed off as he began inspecting the inside of Jewel's ears.

"Ha I may not look it, but believe me I'm older than you, but beyond that point do you have any idea what you're doing?" Sasori said with a slight tint of amusement in his usually irritated voice. Deidara was, at the time inspecting the dog's fur, "Umm looking for fleas and there's no way your nineteen," Deidara then added, "If you are then prove it."

Sasori had now become irritated, 'this blonde certainly was a blonde' Sasori thought as he reached into the back pocket of his pants to retrieve his wallet, which encased his driver's license. He pulled the card out and flashed it in front of Deidara's face. "Proven" was all Sasori said, his attention directed away from the wall he had previously staring at to avoid eye contact. When no response came, he took the chance of eye contact to look at the blonde. "What the hell are you doing!?" Sasori stammered eyes wide at Deidara's actions."I can't believe you never got her spade, you really should she's old enough." Deidara stated, "She hasn't ... you know ... started yet, right?" he asked while shifting his eye contact to Sasori who had a mixture of utter disgust, shock and confusion written on his face.

It wasn't everyday that you could get this type of reaction out of Sasori, although I guess it's pretty easy to do if you're examining his dog's genitalia. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, but quickly decided it best to explain his actions, "I was just checking if everything was as it should be, I'm not a pervert like your sick mind is thinking." "What else am I suppose to be friggen thinking if your inspecting her ..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, half out of anger and half out of embarrassment at the words that would have to come out. Deidara sighed time was ticking away, he needed to wrap this up and quickly.

"Well whatever, you're sick mind can think as it please." Deidara began, "But I do advise you to hurry up and get her spade before you have to deal with ... well you know." At this point Sasori was just plan irritated at this place and everything and everyone in it. He sighed knowing that he'd have to take care of this situation sooner or later, "Then when can I make an appointment?" He said in monotone voice.

"I donno, whenever my dad's free" Deidara said while finishing up his job. "Just ask the receptionist." Sasori, remembering his experience with the receptionist earlier he slightly cringed at the thought. "Actually, I'd much rather you do it than that hoe bag." Deidara looked queerly at the other before him. He knew Keisha, and although she was well down right annoying she defiantly wasn't the type of women that would be considered a 'hoe'. Although, he decided not to comment, he felt it best. "Well then hurry up and" he was interrupted as his cell rang. "Oh, sorry let me get this" Deidara said as he flipped the phone open and began his conversation with "Hello?"

'Damn this brat' Sasori's mind screamed 'this better not take long, or I swear I'll go mad.' It was kind of hard not to eavesdrop when a person is having a phone conversation in the same room as you, so Sasori listened in. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do at the moment. "No, I didn't skip" He heard Deidara tell the person on the other line, "and no it's not because I'm a pussy it's because Konan told me it wasn't that hard, and it wasn't." "What!? No! Tell Tobi to shove it! Why is he even over there? What do you mean he 'followed you home'?" By now Sasori decided it best to stop listening to the 

conversation although that was easier said than done when he heard mention of 'Goldenhancer Fine Arts Academy' Sasori interest was instantly peaked, especially at the fact that the blonde was referring to himself when talking about the academy. 'Don't tell me this brat's an artist?'

His thoughts were quickly interrupted at the sound of the cell phone being flicked closed and his name being addressed. "Sorry you had to hear that, Mr.Akatsuna my friends are retards as you can clearly tell." Sasori was about to say something sly about that comment but did not have the chance as the blonde continued to speak. "So what about that appointment you wanted to make? The check-up's over by the way, and everything's just fine, same old, same old." "Yeah," Sasori stated, "whatever date is fine." Sasori replied while stroking Jewel who was adoring the attention.

"Well then I'll go ask the receptionist the soonest he's free, k?" He questioned while scribbling something into one of his father's many large medical binders, before stepping out of the room. "Be right back." He quickly added while already outside of the room.

Deidara quickly returned with a paper in hand inscribed with all the dates and times. He handed the paper over to Sasori and said, "Here, hurry up and pick one I don't have all day." Sasori obligingly took the paper and began scanning its contents over all the while thinking, 'What the hell crawled up his ass?'

After deciding on Friday morning at seven thirty, he handed the paper back to the blonde who quickly rushed out of the room to return it to its home. Once returned Deidara gave Jewel a treat from a nearby jar and patted her head, "All done." He assured her.

Sasori just couldn't discard the thought in his head that this blonde was anything of an artist. Realizing that the appointment was over, his curiosity got the better of him and he quickly spoke up, "You're not an artist, are you?" he questioned, "I'm not trying to be noisy or anything I just overheard your conversation that's all." This caught Deidara by surprise, 'why would he give a crap, what I am or what I do?' With that thought forgotten he answered, "Yes I am." He told the redhead proudly, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, because you see I am one as well so I guess it just caught my attention, that's all." This made Deidara's spirits rise, 'Who would've thought this jack-ass was an artist?' Before he could control his mouth he stopped the departing redhead by asking, "If your nineteen, then I'm guessing that you go to Goldenhancher, right?" "Don't make me laugh" Sasori warned "I'm an artist all on my own and I don't need some diploma to prove it to me."

"Yeah" Deidara began, "But I want to make a living off of my art I don't just want it to be my hobby." "Who said it was my hobby?" Sasori stated "Well... you don't mean that your art is your job? But if you didn't go to school how can that be?" Deidara stammered. "Connections. I know a ... friend who owns the bookstore downtown and that's where I sell my paintings. I also hand craft the puppets at the old puppet theatre." "The paintings at the bookstore? You mean you're the one who painted those paintings?" Deidara asked wide-eyed. "Yeah." He said while walking towards the front desk to pay.

"Hey, hey wait!" Deidara called after him. You made those? There amazing, you must make a hell of a lot of money at the prices those sell for. Umm thanks... look if you're looking to butter me up with compliments and expect me to get you a gig to sell your art at your wro- Are you serious? That would be wonderful! Then I could forget about school completely!

Sasori groaned, Man was this kid annoying he thought to himself. But on the other hand what if this idiot is actually somewhat of an artist? Maybe ... Look brat, I'm not promising you anything, but if you show me what you can do maybe just maybe I'll get you a gig. and with that said he handed Deidara his money and a slip of paper containing his cell number before strolling out the door. Leaving a bewildered Deidara in the waiting room of the veterinary clinic.


	3. Payback

**First of all I'm sooooo sorry for the umm 25 day span between the last chapter and this chapter . But don't worry the plot is finally thickening and therefore I want to write more so I promise updates will be sooner ;D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and MontanaUzumaki for motivating me to write more love you! 33 I hope this is a good welcome back gift for you Hailey! 333**

**Please Enjoy! **

The wind danced with the red locks of Sasori's hair as he strode along the downtown streets, hands casually in his hoody's pocket. It was the begging of spring, only traces of the winter remained, although on this specific day the air seemed warmer and the sky, clearer. 'The worst kind of day to be stuck inside of a hospital bed,' Sasori thought as strode past the bookstore. Sasori stole a peek inside only to notice his newest painting being admired which, although he didn't show it made him inwardly smile.

The movie was downright boring. Well not to everyone else who seemed to be laughing and joking along with it, but today Deidara just couldn't seem to enjoy much of anything, so he let his mind wander. He thought about lots of things including his art, which made retrace back to the day's earlier events and enviably, Sasori. 'That's right him... 'Deidara sighed and pulled out a small slip of paper from his pant pocket. He reopened it and reread it: Sasori: 519-244-7717. He didn't need to read it again he had already memorized it, half in awe at what his was offered and half at curiosity as to the question of, what if his just messing with me?" 'No matter," Deidara thought, 'I'll give him a call. ' He then looked around the theatre only to see the usual, Tobi laughing like an idiot and of course Konan beside Tobi cuddling with Hidan. It's not that it bothered Deidara, the fact that his two best friends were dating, in fact he was downright happy for them, he was just a little jealous. Although he'd never admit it he too always wanted to have a relationship like the two of them have, but he still wasn't sure what type of relationship he'd prefer.

Only a block or so away from the hospital Sasori's cell rang. The sudden vibration against his leg brought him back to the real world. He quickly removed the cell phone from its original place and read the caller display; 'Pein' was clearly written on the small screen. "What the hell?" Sasori asked himself before flipping the phone open. "What?" he asked irritably. The voice on the other end didn't seem too pleased, "The meetings been changed Sasori, there's an important issue that needs to be discussed so get over here now." Sasori clenched his fists together. "Yeah, I'm coming." He said with a sigh before turning around in a quick sprint the opposite way in which he came, he hated making people wait.

The five present members of the Akatsuki sat before each other in the meeting room of their base. All eyes were on the newest arrived member, Sasori. "That didn't take long, where were you any way Akasuna?" Kisame asked in a teasing voice. "Unlike the rest of you I was going to go see Itachi." Sasori replied simply, Pein smirked, "he'll be fine in a few days," he straightened up in his seat,"Plus we have 

much worse concerns to worry about at the moment." All eyes directed to Pein as he once again began to speak, "Orochimaru is on the move yet again, except there's a problem. He has recruited more members and from what I've heard quite a lot. But there is something good to come of this, we do not yet know the strengths and abilities of these new members, they is a very good chance that they might all be nothing more than pawns to scare us. If that is true it will be no different than fighting at the capacity in which we have fought for years, but if my assumptions are wrong, then we are in much trouble." "Damn that bastard..." Kakuzu swore under his breath. "I believe Pein, that the best thing to do at the moment is be at are best guard until I can acquire some more information for you. Plus it shouldn't take long; I've already located his new hideout." "It's not that Zetsu," Pein said simply, "Of course I do want you to do your best in finding out more information as quickly as possible, but ..." "But what?" Sasori demanded. "But, I feel it best if we did something now." "What exactly do you have in mind?" questioned Kisame. "I believe that it is time for us to get some more members." Pein replied proudly with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Wasn't that hilarious senpai?" Tobi giggled as he walked beside Deidara out of the movie theatre. "Yeah Tobi it was great." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ohhh I know senpai!" Tobi exclaimed, "How about you sleep over at my house tonight? We can stay up all night!" "Sorry Tobi, I think I'm just going to stay home tonight, ok?" Tobi's expression fell, "Alright sempai." He whined before running over to Konan and Hidan. Deidara sighed, why was it that he never seemed to be in the mood for fun anymore?

It was Kisame that broke the inevitable silence at the table, "I think it's great, the more the merrier." Pein nodded, "Good," he said, "I'm glad you see it my way." "Like hell I do." Kakuzu muttered, "Pein do you really think that it's a good idea to ask people to join a gang? I mean come on I know everyone knows of us but what if our information falls into the wrong hands? I don't know what would be worse the police or Orochimaru with the knowledge of us, think about this Pein we could be ruined, hell our whole lives could be ruined as well as at stack..." he trailed off averting his intense glazed to the floor. Pein chuckled softly, "Do you honestly think that I plan to ask random people to join us? In fact I already have a few people in mind." "Yeah, lighten up buddy." Kisame sang patting Kakuzu's back. Zetsu nodded in agreement and Sasori let out a little, 'hmph' letting his agreement known as well.

It was then that the ring of a cell phone could be heard. "I thought we agreed on no calls at meetings, Sasori." Pein warned. "Well usually no one calls me so it doesn't matter," Sasori replied to Pein whole flipping the phone open. "Yes?" He asked the unknown person on the other line, "Deidara? What I told you not to call today you idiot were you not listening?" The conversation instantly peeked the others attention, 'Who is this Deidara?' they all wondered. Sasori sighed, "No I said don't call tonight for a reason, I'm kind of in the middle of something... what!? Tonight? No way you can't come over tonight I have no idea when I'll be home anyway..." Sasori sighed again, "Alright fine you can come over tomorrow, brat... I can call you whatever the hell I want to ..." Sasori's conversation was cut short when someone grabbed the cell phone from his hands.

It was none other than Kisame who with a smirk at Sasori and wink at Pein passed the phone over to him, which in return Pein gladly took. Sasori cocked his head to the side before suddenly realizing his 

predicament; he needed to get that phone back at any costs. With a quick press of a button Deidara was on speakerphone for all to hear, "Deidara?" Pein questioned anticipating a response. "Uhh...yes ... "replied a confused Deidara on the other line, "Now what would a young male like you be doing calling Sasori when you know he's busy?" Pein teased which quickly earned a giggle from Kisame and a smirk from Zetsu. They knew what Pein was up too. "Umm may I ask who-""Deidara hang up the phone now!" Sasori demanded from across the table. "Oh you are there Sasori-""No no Deidara don't listen to him I have a few questions to ask of you before you speak to Sasori." Zetsu muffled a laugh, but Sasori didn't seem as amused, he said desperately but still fierce, "Deidara hang up the phone NOW."

Kisame looked to Pein, Pein nodded in response to Kisame's silent question. With one quick action Kisame had Sasori's hands pinned behind his free hand over his mouth, "What's the matter Sasori, don't like us knowing about you relationships?" Kisame teased. Sasori grinded his teeth and as an instant response tried to get free. Zetsu laughed at the scene, "Ha, don't leave us out Kisame!" Zetsu laughed as he ran over to help Kisame with his current situation. Pein continued his conversation with Deidara, "So Deidara how long have you known Sasori?" "Oh I just meet him yesterday ...but who are you and I'm I on speaker phone?" Kakuzu muffled a laugh the best he could, he didn't want the others to think that he was amused by this like the others; he wanted to be the sane one, in other words show off to Pein. But to no avail he had to let himself go at this one just the look on Sasori's face was priceless. It wasn't everyday you get to see him like this. Pein continued "Oh, well I'm ...," he paused to think "Itachi Sasori's ex lover." Sasori's face went red with a mix of anger and embarrassment but there was nothing he could do at the moment, he was speechless.

Pein silently laughed as he listened to the astonished voice on the other end of the phone line, "...Ohh... I-I never knew Sasori was in a relationship..." Deidara trailed off "Oh yes but were no longer together anymore, but I'm just curious is he still a uke?" The whole room including Kakuzu turned to see Sasori's expression, he was flushed a deep red no one had ever seen him like that before. An instant roar of laughter quickly erupted from the Akatsuki members as Pein tried his best top calm them down through laughing fits.

Once regaining themselves they listened to Deidara, "Pardon me?" Pein repeated, "Are you uke or seme?" "I-I'm sorry Itachi-san I don't understand what you mean..." Pein chuckled, "I mean are you on top or bottom ...," Afraid the seemingly oblivious teenager wouldn't understand he elaborated, "You know in bed." "Wha-WHAT!? No, no Itachi-san you don't seem to understand Sasori and I aren't like that at all! In fact we just met I'm applying to be his ... I guess you could say apprentice." Pein sighed, "Fine, fine I guess you just haven't gotten to that stage yet oh well bye Deidara, I don't think Sasori's in the mood to talk right now." As soon as the phone was closed shut Kisame and Zetsu released Sasori and all the Akatsuki, minus Sasori fell into a pit of laughter."Oh, Pein got you back good Sasori!" Kisame laughed, "That's what you get for being such a jack-ass." Zetsu added through a laugh. Sasori, who by now was ever shade of red imaginable quickly, exited the base not knowing what else to do.

Sasori always had anger management problems but he was sensible to know when to get himself out of situations before it became an issue, quite like he was doing now. Sure in the back of his head, though 

he'd never dare admit it he knew that he deserved what he got but still he was to angry right now to think straight.

Deidara cocked his head as he placed the phone on his bed side table, 'What the hell was that all about?' he wondered to himself, "I'll have to ask Sasori about it tomorrow when we meet up.' With that Deidara rolled off his bed and without a thought left in his head he continued to work on his art, he had to impress Sasori no matter what.


End file.
